lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Day at the Beach/Transcript
(Opening Theme) [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Okay, Taffy! Show'em what you got! --Barbie throws 3 flying discs to Taffy, and Taffy catches them with her snout, her tail and one of her feet-- [[Ken|'Ken']]: Wow! Now that's really impressive! [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Neh! I've seen better. [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']] (on couch): Today's the day I prove to Ken that I'm better than Barbie with something he can't ignore, a scorecard! I devised a cleverly way to (a flying disc come right to Raquelle) Ow! [[Barbie|'Barbie']] (from distant): Sorry, Raquelle! Taffy still got a little to much zip on her throws! [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Skipper, wanna ditch those gadgets and get in the game? --Skipper texting while Barbie is talking-- [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: In a minute! I'm texting Tracie. Macie just saw Kasie at the mall with Lacie! Tracie is gonna freeak! [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: I've got a great idea! How about a sand castle building contest? [[Ken|'Ken']]: Awesome! [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: Great idea! [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']] (on couch): I just finished an internet course in sand cunstruction, score 1 for Rrrrraquel. --A dump truck filled with sand in front of Ken-- [[Ken|'Ken']]: Alright, Chelsea, back it up. Stop! --Chelsea pours the sand on Ken-- [[Ken|'Ken']] (in the sand): That's good! --Raquelle finishes her sand castle-- [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Sorry, Barbie, this gonna be a slam-duck sand in your face winner! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Nice job, Raquelle! You really, Wow! (Barbie finishes her very large and immaculate sand castle) Barbie! Yours is an Architecture Masterpiece! You win! --Barbie giggles and hugs Ken-- --One check for Barbie-- --Ken is applying sunscreen to Barbie's back-- [[Ken|'Ken']]: Oh, Barbie! You missed a spot. Wouldn't want you to melt. [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: How about a surf-off, Barbie, just you and me. [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: You're on! [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: Cool handstand, Raquelle! Yeah! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Rad! [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: Awesome! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Hey, Skipper! You're missing some great surfing! [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: You surf the way you wanna surf, I'll surf the way I wanna surf. --Barbie comes out from the water with wet hair, shakes it, and her hair is suddenly dry and perfectly in place-- [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Ha! Don't you love a do that always bounces back? --Raquelle shakes her wet hair and it turns into a afro, which a fish pops out of-- [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Wah! Eew! Eew! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Surfing's a tie, but, Raquelle, you get the prize for wackiest hair! --Score 1 for Raquelle and score 2 for Barbie-- [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Come and get it guys! Let's see, I've got Crab cakes, Hot cakes, Cupcakes and cake cakes! --Raquelle brings a very big picnic basket-- [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Ha! That's nothing. Ken, I've got a whole size beef in here! Ken? [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Mmm, he was here a minute ago, (Taffy barks) huh! What in the world! --Raquelle is buried into the sand after her picnic basket falls on her-- --Barbie picks up a bucket and finds that Ken's whole body, except for his face, was buried in sand-- [[Ken|'Ken']]: Chelsea kinda got carried away. [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']] (on couch): I rented that dump truck for the whole day, and I intend to use it! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Hurry guys! I shouldn't have that 5th lemonade! -Ken is unburied from the sand-- [[Ken|'Ken']]: Gotta go! [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Well I'm thinking we're all beached out for one day. --Barbie realizes Chelsea also buried the car-- [[Barbie|'Barbie']]: Oh, Chelsea! [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: Thanks, Jimmy! I'll see you next week for the school picnic! --Barbie looks at Chelsea-- [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: What? [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: My new HD3D4G mini Cam (Skipper digs her way through the back seat of the car), it's in the back seat! [[Ken|'Ken']]: Skipper, leave it be. [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: Got it! Let's go. --Raquelle gets herself out from underneath the large picnic basket-- [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Let's see, she won the sand castle building contest, we tied at surfing, I got a bonus point for the wacky hair and I won the picnic! I win! (slow motion) I win! I w- --Raquelle gets hit by a generic flying disc and falls into a hole-- [[Raquelle|'Raquelle']]: Hello? Ken? Anybody? Transcript Guide Category:Transcripts Category:Ken Category:Taffy Category:Raquelle Category:Barbie Category:Chelsea Category:Skipper Category:Episodes Category:Fish